The June, 1992 Gordon Conference on Mitochondria and Chloroplasts will bring together molecular biologists working on a wide range of problems in these organelles. It will be the first meeting bringing these areas together since the last such Gordon Conference in 1990, and is currently the only such meeting planned. Organellar genetic systems are virtually ubiquitous in eucaryotic cells and the study of their function is vital to an understanding of eucaryotic cell biology. Areas to be covered in depth include the replication processes that lead to mutations, examples of mutations in both higher plants and animals (with special emphasis on the role human mitochondrial mutations in causing disease), RNA editing and transport of RNA across organellar membranes, transcriptional and translational regulation of organellar gene expression, and transport and assembly of organellar proteins. Significant new developments have occurred in all of these areas since the last meeting in this field and there is a high degree of enthusiasm among researchers for this upcoming meeting.